A true leader
by Chikyo-sama
Summary: What if there was 5 squads in the beginning? Why would this 5th disappear? The story takes place when the Colossal Titan appeares. OC appeares and rated M because of later chapters. Pairings maybe OC and Eren or Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan - A true leader

Attack on Titan is not mine! It's Hajime Isayama's. I only own my original character, Sekiguchi Eire!

 **Chapter 1**

It is dark...

THUMP

Why can't I see anything?

THUMP

What is this noise?

THUMP

What's happening?

THUMP

My eyes widen as I recall what happened minutes ago.

As I look around while using the 3dmg, there are many Titans. And they all want me. There is too many of them.

\- You guys escape back home! I will be right behind you!

\- But captain...!

\- Just go! All of you! - I yelled while looking fastly on everyone.

They had pale faces. They didn't wanted to go. This is bad, they will be spotted by the Titans.

\- Go already! That's an order! - I yelled.

They didn't wanted to go, but they were more afraid then to be there and fight. Some with tear in their eyes got on the horses and rode off.

I smiled. I don't know how I will survive this, but I know it, for sure, that I will!

I was inside of a tree's hole. Every inch of my body is hurting. The thumping is close by. The Titans followed me, leaving my commrades to escape. There were only a few of us left in this squad, and I will not let any one die. Not even myself.

THUMP

I toke a deep breath and closed my eyes.

If I wait a little they will be gone. They sense fear and I am not afraid, just need to calm down.

THUMP

Thump

thump

thump...

Then nothing. I waited a little more. But nothing. They were gone. I slowly looked out from the treehole. Not even one Titan was there. I laid back and slowly moved my arms. They were sore, but not broken. Now my leggs. Auch! I slowly touched my right ankle. It hurt. This is broken. I touched my 3dmg, pushed the button. Nothing. A tear slipped from my eyes slowly. My 3dmg empty. Broken ankle. Far away from home. And no horse to ride.

Will I die here or will I survive and see my family and friends again?

My eyes become teary. For the time being, I should cry, cuz I can't spare the time after this to cry. I need to survive and get back... get back home. To Shiganshina. To my family and... To my precious comrades and team.

I wiped away the tears and clenched my teeth.

\- You can do this girl. You didn't train and practice for nothing and to die like this.

And with that my long years of survival, full of pain, missery and sorrow began. I admit it, I wanted to give up from time to time. But I didn't and... After a long wait, I finaly... Finaly can end this painful days.

On the horizon I could finaly see the walls. The walls of my loving city.

My long white hair moved in the wind that started to blow. My eyes as red as blood had big and dark bags under it. My skin as white as snow had brusies and scars all ower. My body injured but not broken. My name is Sekiguchi Eire, and I finaly got home.

But I still couldn't lay back and rest. A lot of Titans were by the gates. How will i get close and have the guards open the gate for me?

Suddenly there was a big thuder struck and before me by the walls was a huge Titan. My eyes widened. An inteligent one.

BAMM!

It kicked a hole throug the gate.

My body, reacting faster than my mind started to rush towards the city.

\- You will not kill my kind. I will not let you do that! - and with that I rush past the Titans.

Of course they wanted to grabb me, but the 15 years in the wild alone made me grow inhuman strenght and speed.

Suddenly the Titan turned and looked at me. It's eyes grew big and then as fast as he came, he disappeared. I runned past the Titans entering the now broken gate. I should see how many and where are they. The Titans.

I saw the big church tower. Was as big as I remembered it to be. I climbed to the top as fast as I could. There I looked around. Many. I could hear the screams and blood falling to the ground. I could see some Stationary guards running away. Leaving the civilians.

I clenched my teeth. How dare they! They should be protecting them.

A lot of screaming. I draw my sword. It was rusty and all, but still the best companion I had in the wild against them. I closed my eyes. My team should know I am here. I opened my eyes and started singing as loud as I could.

 **(Vogel im Kafig - Shingeki No Kyojin Original Soundtrack, 3rd verse)**

 _ **Die sehr weite grüne Erde**_

 _ **Das reiche schöne Wasser**_

Titans began to notice me and started to walk towards me. not all but some of them.

 _ **Die grandjose Natur sorgt immer noch für ihre Kinder**_

When some surrounded me, they started to reach for me slowly. Before they could grabb me, I jumped on the arm of one and rushed to it's back and slashed it's neck.

My squad should know I am back and here by now. Just a few more minutes. And as the Titan started to fell towards the ground I continued the singing.

 _ **Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen**_

THUMP! The Titan fell to the ground. And in the last minute I jumped up in the air then to the ground.

 _ **Wir gehen zur anderen Seite des Horizontes**_

I saw a group of civils. A family. The girl look up and me and said.

\- An angel has come to save us.

 _ **Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen**_

 _ **Wir gehen festen Schrittes**_

 _ **I jumped to them.**_

\- Run! Grabb others while you run and survive. I will take them on till then. - and with that I jumped on another Titans hand and while I runned and jumped from his shoulder to the rooftop of a near house I cutted the neck of it.

I began running on the rooftop and jumped from house to house.

 **(Code geass - Continued Story, Kuroishi Hitomi, Code Geass R2 – Insert song)**

 _ **Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo**_

 _ **Hana o mamoru kamo shirenai**_

While singing and jumping from rooftop to rooftop I killed a few Titans. I started to get tired. I haven't had this long fight since I started surviving. I wasn't looking for fights too. But fought if I had no else chance.

 _ **Sono waraigao tada sore dake de**_

 _ **Sashinoberu te ni mo nareru**_

I saw some soldiers evacuating. Good. Least they are not all traitors and weaklings.

One Titan grabbed my right foot as I jumped. Shit! A little abnormal one.

It wanted to bit me, I fastly spin and cut off it's arm, then kicked it into it's mouth.

\- Eat your own self! - I grabbed the edge of the rooftop and pulled myself up.

I looked around while running. I helped a few people and killed another like 4 Titans when I heared another big explotion like sound. I looked to the gate and saw a little, but look like it had armore, Titan.

They broke through. I must do something!

I needed to think fast! I looked up to the wall abuve the hole where once the gate stood. An idea!

I runned to the wall then up to it. I holded up the sword with it's blade down and looked on the ground. I trampled hard on the ground. It shaked. The wall was unstable there. I sticked my sword into a slit and then jumped on the sword. The wall began to shake a little. I pulled out the sword, then did this a few other times.

Of course a few Titans got inside this time, but still... A lot better than all of them.

After a while the wall began shaking intensively then I heard it collapsing. This wall croumbling was the death of a few Titans under it.

I then turned and went after thta few Titans that went after the civilians. I killed them. I jumped on the 2 Titans body that was on each other. And looked on the civilians. There was a few minutes quiet then loud crying and chearing.

\- We're saved!

\- Thank god!

\- Thank you!

And chears like that. Others, that weren't chearing wer quiet and cried. I straightened myself and yelled.

\- Next time, you strike back! Give in to tears now, then forget crying and stand high! Show them that we are above them and can destroy them!

I rised my sword to the air.

The civils were amazed, the soilders saluted. Then I saw a kid. With tears in his eyes, runned to the edge of the evacuating ship towards me and said.

\- I will... kill them all one day. I will kill them all, starting with that Colossal Titan!

My eyes widened. looks like noone heared him because of the chearing, but I did. I smiled to him and yelled.

\- I will be waiting in the traingin camp with the Trainees Squad! - and saluted.

I stood like that for a few minutes then soulders came to me and surrounded me.

\- We are indept to you, but who are you? - asked a commander looking man.

I smiled and saluted.

\- Commander of the 5th squad. WSS. Or the Elite Squad if you like it that way.

The commander looked shocked and a few others. But not many.

\- Commander Sekiguchi Eiri?

\- Commander Erie?

These two sentences were asked by these few people at the same time.

\- Yes. - I said. - You tought I was dead didn't you?

\- Yes ma'am! - said the commander and saluted again. - Let us be the first to welcome you safe at home! Welcome home ma'am!

\- Welcome home ma'am! - all yelled, even the ones who didn't know me.

I wonder why they dont. And not to mention where is my team? Or anyone from it?

\- Where is my squad? - I asked.

The commander looked away.

\- There is no WSS Elite Squad ma'am.

My eyes widened.

What...? - I asked quietly.

So? Tell me what you think about it? I am busy with work and housework, but if I see enough people showing interest, then I will sureley continue and give out chapters 1 or 2 weekly or sooner, if I have many inspiration. :D :)


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan - A true leader

Attack on Titan is not mine! It's Hajime Isayama's. I only own my original character, Sekiguchi Eire! And my other original Characters.

Sorry for the late and short update. I had things going on. Job interviews and one job after another. Life is just isn't fair and hard. :S

But here is a short second chapter and hope you will like it. :)

 **Chapter 2**

The commander guy knelt down with his right foot and saluted.

\- I am sorry ma'am. After the failed adventure, they disbanned them and they are now... In the military police I think, but no information on that ma'am.

I was shocked. My squad was no more? I bit my lower lip. So after I was gone they tought that the so called "nobles" should be protected more then the people making them food? The ones that kills Titans and protects them from them?

I was burning with anger.

\- All my hard work in collecting that group of trustworth and strong people... - I needed to calm down.

My people only obbeyed me. Maybe they were arguing when they wanted to make a commander for the group.

\- A group of trustworthy men and women ma'am. They refused to accept a commander else but you. They knew you would return. - said a random soldier.

Some started to speak quietly.

\- But I still don't understand.

\- Who is she again?

\- Only a fool wouldn't want to be a commander...

\- Silence! - yelled a woman with blonde hair ad silver eyes. - She has done much more than all of us together. If she wouldn't be gone, she would be the Commander-in-Chief or Higher!

\- Rico! - yelled the commander.

\- But it's true commander! Now a lot of people don't even know about the WSS now, but they were the top soilders! They even killed Titans by the gates daily, they traveled all around inside the walls to help others. They toke part in training the new ones...

\- That's enough Rico-san. - I said. - I... We didn't do those things to flatter ourselves. It was our duty as the top to help where we can.

She saluted and was quiet.

\- The danger is over for now, but... I would like to collect my team again. I see there will be a lot of things to do.

The news spread fast. And the members who were once in the WSS were already waiting for me in the gates of Trost when I got there.

\- Commander!

\- Commander Erie!

\- Sekiguchi Commander!

Everyone had tears in their eyes or those tears were already going down on their cheeks.

I smiled.

\- I am home, everyone!

\- You idiot! - screamed a tall man. - You were gone for 15 years! You think a smile would ease us?

I hold my arm into the air.

\- I don't think that. Come.

And with that everyone marched to me. I was standing and around me, were my squad. My family. Who I tought once I will never see again. On their knees,holding onto me or anyone around them. We were a big pile of crying men and women.

I started to sing again.

 **(Gravity - Yoko Kanno (Wolf's Rain))**

 **Been a long road to follow.**

 **Been there and gone tomorrow.**

 **Without saying goodbye to yesterday.**

Everyone looked atmeand the tears stopedfrom their eyes.

 **Are the memories I hold still valid?**

 **Or have the tears deluded them?**

 **Maybe this time tomorrow**

 **The rain will cease to follow**

 **And the mist will fade into one more today.**

Here, as I was smiling tears went down on my face.

 **something somewhere out there keeps calling**

 **am I going home?**

 **will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**

 **zero gravity what's it like?**

My team started to sing this next little part. I see theiy are still remember this.

 _ **am I alone?**_

 **is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet**

 **still the road keeps on telling me to go on**

 **something is pulling me**

 **I feel the gravity** _ **of it all**_

A happy reunion we had after the 15 years of sadness and loneliness. As much as I wa sloonely withouth them, they were lonely too.

\- I want our team to be reborn. Will everyone help me with making our team everyones family again?

\- Yes! - they yelled in union.

\- Then I guess we should go to court and make the family whole again. - I smiled and patted the head of of two of my comrades.

One was my vice. The other was her brother. Strange that they are older from me for 1 and 4 years, jet they still think of me as a mother figure, and a squad leader.

I looked up into the city of Trost. Many people were going in and out, and inside it was busy. How long have I benn in this big human society. For too long.

My team around me, inside of Wall Rose, at the gate of Trost. Yes. I am finaly home.

For the next few hours me and my team were walking in, they guided me through Trost, for it has changed a lot. We laughed, we smiled, we wanted to forget that day, and more than forget, we wanted to make up for they long lost years. We talked. I wanted to know everything,what happened to who.

Then wereacted the court house. I took a deep breath. The guards in the gate stood in front of me.

\- State your business woman! - yelled one of them.

I just smiled.

\- Good day to you too, Sir. Then business I have here is I think doesn't concern you. This is a court house if I know it right and people can do business here.

\- You think you smart and clever now woman?

\- We are the guards if we say state your business then state it.

\- Enough! - yelled a strong voice. - I should but youin jail for your life for your acting and rudeness soilders!

The soilders saluted and looked terrified.

\- Yes, and sorry, Darius Zackly-sama.

I looked at Darius. I haven't seen him in a long time.

\- Erie. Sekiguchi Erie. I am glad to know you have returned safely and well. - he bowed a little. - I heared you want to start your squad again. Let's talk about that inside.

\- Yes, Darius-san. - I smiled.

The guards sweated. Darius-san? Who has the courage to call Darius Zackly only Darius-san.

Darius smiled a little for a second.

\- I see you have the same courage and directness you had. Glad to know that.

I hold my head high and walked after him. I know it that after a few hours we will make an aggreement and we can start what had been needed for these people for these past years but they couldn't had it.

Love, kindness, helpfullness, justice. And most importantly the truth and the help to become strong, to stop these beings from killing all humanity.

Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know! :) Review pls! :)


End file.
